


The Answer

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Carnelian - Freeform, Fusion, Gem Fusion, Gems, M/M, Rainbow tomato - Freeform, Steven Universe AU, The Answer, bismuth - Freeform, gem au, made of love, marc x nathaniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: Marcthaniel tells Marin the story of how Marc and Nathaniel first met
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	The Answer

Marin is fast asleep in his bed. A shadowy figure then approaches him and nudges him awake. It’s Marcthaniel

“Marin! Wake up!” He said, excitedly

Marin gasps “Marcthaniel! Is it morning already?” Marcthaniel grind and nods

“It's midnight! Happy birthday, Marin!”

Marin sits up and grabs Marcthaniel’s cheeks

“Oh, man! Are you finally gonna tell me that you're a fusion of the Gems, Marc and Nathaniel like you promised?” He asks, making Marcthaniel chuckle

“You already know about all that, Marin.”

He sighs, “It's true.” then lets go of Marcthaniel and falls back into bed

The fusion smirks “But what you don't know is how Marc and Nathaniel first met.” Marin sits back up and grabs Marcthaniel’s cheeks again, with stars in his eyes

“O-M-G! I don't!”

Marcthaniel giggles, as he begins retelling his story of how Marc and Nathaniel first met

_ ‘The Earth, 5,750 years ago.’ _

Miles above the earth was a floating platform, swarming with beings known as Gems. They came to earth from their planet, ‘Homeworld’, to use the earth’s resources to build a colony and create more gems.

On this day, there were two gems on the platform. A redhead Carnelian, a rainbow-haired Bismuth.

_ ‘Two gems didn’t know it yet, but they would change the lives of many gems.’ _

_ ‘The first gem was a Carnelian was named Nathaniel. He was a common soldier.’ _

_ ‘The second gem was a Bismuth was named Marc. A gem who built towers and structures for the colonies.‘ _

Nathaniel, along with two other carnelianswould be protecting a sapphire. A rare elite gem with the ability to see the future.

The sapphire would be meeting with Blue Diamond, one of four Diamonds who controlled all gem life.

Sapphire would be telling Blue Diamond about future events related to the rebel group known as the ‘Miraculous Gems’. They wanted to stop the production of a colony being built on Earth since it was filled with life, and they wanted to protect it.

“Hey! Can't wait for those rebels to get here!” Exclaimed one of the carnelians. Let’s call him ‘Nino.’

The other carnelian, Kim, replied, “When I see those rebels, I'm gonna punch them right in their faces!” He emphasized with an air punch

“What are you sayin'? I'm gonna punch them all over their bodies,” Nino did a few jabs at the air “and then it'll be over.”

“What if, I just punch you!” Kim punched Nino playfully in the back of his shoulder, making him yelp out in pain

Nathaniel rolled his one visible eye at his fellow guard’s antics, “Oh, come on. We'll punch 'em together when we fuse.” He explains “That's why they sent three of us.”

“Three this, shorty!” Kim yelled as he attempted to punch Nathaniel, but a periwinkle-colored hand caught his fist, just inches away from Nathaniel’s face.

“He needs to stay intact, you know.” Said a calm voice

Kim looked to see Marc, with a disapproving look on his face. Now embarrassed, Kim put his hands to his side and turned away. Nathaniel turned to Marc.

“Uh... Thanks.” He said, a little flustered

Marc smiled, “You’re welcome.” then walked away, but not before shapeshifting his hand into a mallet, as a warning to Kim, who behaved the whole walk to Blue Diamond’s palanquin

“Please wait here.” Sapphire told him “I must attend to my duties.” The carnelians nod and stood straight as Sapphire made her way into Blue’s palanquin.

As Nathaniel stood guard, his eyes... Or, eye, wandered over to the Bismuth who had put Kim in his place. There was just something about him. He was just so... What were the words to describe someone like him?

“I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena.” He heard Sapphire say and decided to listen

“Before they are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven quartz soldiers, two of my carnelian guards, and a bismuth.” 

Nathaniel's jaw hung open slightly at those words... Marc... He would-

“Immediately after the Bismuth’s form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here.”

Blue Diamond nodded under her cloak, "Thank you, Sapphire." relieved "That's all I needed to know."

“I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform back on Homeworld.”

Nathaniel looked back over at Marc and smiled sadly. Bismuths took a while to reform. How long would it be? Would they see each other again?

Sapphire returned to the Carnelian guards, standing next to Nathaniel. Sapphire looked at Nathaniel, then over at Marc “... I’m sorry there isn’t much time left.”

Nathaniel solemnly hung his head

All was silent... Until-

“Blue Diamond, leave this planet!” A voice called out “This colony will not be completed!”

“It's the rebels!”

Various Gems muttered among themselves, one of them shouted, "Who are you!? Show yourselves!"

A jade, Alix, wielding a parasol, appeared standing on a pillar. At her sides were a Rose Quartz and an Amethyst named Rose and Juleka, respectively. The two gems carried spears.

And floating in from above was the leader of the Miraculous Gems, a Pink Rhodonite named Marinette

“We... are the Miraculous Gems!”

The Palanquin carrying Blue Diamond suddenly sprouted mechanical legs and walks off

_ ‘The attack was right on schedule.’ _

Rose used her spear to defeat four Quartz soldiers, proofing them and leaving their gems on the floor. Juleka sliced two in half, and their gems fell to the floor.

Alix fired a beam from her parasol that electrocuted one more Quartz and caused them to poof.

The three carnelian guards intervened and fused into a much bigger carnelian. The carnelian fusion charged after Marinette, but she counter-attacked, instantly defusing the Carnelian fusion. Rose then instantly jumped in and destroyed the forms of Kim and Nino, leaving just Nathaniel on the ground.

Alix then jumped in front of Marc and prepared to strike.

Nathaniel, still on the ground, saw the look of fear in Marc’s eyes. He turned to the Sapphire, whose face remained calm

“You can’t protect everyone.”

_ ‘Nathaniel suddenly realized what the Sapphire meant. She had known that Nathaniel would fail, and Marc would perish at the hands of a rebel. Sapphire had accepted it, Marc didn’t want to accept it. But Nathaniel... He could not.’ _

“NO!!”

Nathaniel got up and charged at Marc, pushing him out of the way of Alix’s attack. And the next thing they knew, everything was different. Everything was strange... They fused... Nathaniel fused with Marc

Their fusion was a tall, magenta being. He had messy rainbow hair with red tips that covered the left part of his face. He also had four eyes. When opened, the bottom two were green, and the top two were a turquoise . He was beautiful. He was... Marcthaniel

The fusion examines his newly formed body and the two gems on his chest.

“What...!?”

Onlooking Gems gasped, horrified, as they muttered among themselves. Marcthaniel continued to examine himself

“What...what is this?” He felt around his midsection, felt his arms, and felt his face

Alix, Juleka, and Rose looked on in, amazed, but shook it off and prepared to strike again, before being stopped by Marinette

“Wait! This is... hm?...” The other Gems noticed her and began to approach, ignoring the fusion “... Let's go.”

“Bye!” Rose yelled and then leaped away with the other rebels

The green eyes of the fusion suddenly widened, as if realizing what just happened. And Marcthaniel defused back into Nathaniel and Marc. The onlooking Gems turned their attention back to the pair

_ ‘The furious crowd closed in around Marc and Nathaniel. They'd never seen a fusion of two different types of Gems.’ _

"Unbelievable!"

"Disgusting!"

"This is unheard of!"

‘Blue Diamond's voice cut through the crowd.’

"The rebels have fled. Sapphire, this was not the scenario you described!" She yelled

The Sapphire looked to the Bismuth and the Carnelian “That... That’s not what I saw! I don't know what happened, I...” She started crying.

“Wait!” Nathaniel ran in front of Sapphire “Punish me! Sapphire didn’t do anything wrong! Please!” He got down on his knees and begged the ruler not to punish the young gem.

“Very well...” Blue Diamond said "Sapphire, you are safe for another day. But as for you, Carnelian? You will be broken for this!"

Marc’s eyed widened at those words. His fists tightened when he saw the tears forming in Nathaniel’s eyes. He could not let this happen! Nathaniel was taking the blame, it wasn’t right!...

The angry Gems begin to close in on Nathaniel, and he awaits his punishment, but suddenly, Marc grabbed his hand and dashed off with him. Fast.

“STOP!!” He yelled, “What are you doing!?” Marc jumped off the Cloud Arena, and the two disappeared into the clouds “NO!”

...

Sometime later, the two slowly descend onto the grassy field of Earth. Nathaniel was in distress. “... Why did you do that?!” He yelled

“Th... They were gonna break you!” Marc replied

“Who cares!?” Nathaniel yelled back in response “There's tons of me!” He said, calling himself worthless.

Marc suddenly felt a raindrop and looked up to see storm clouds forming. Nathaniel groaned in panic

“What do we do now!?”

_ ‘As a Bismuth, Marc always had a plan for everything. What to build, and how to build it. But because of Nathaniel’s impulsive gesture, nothing made sense to him anymore. He didn’t have a plan for this. He felt lost, confused... Drained.’ _

The rainbow color in Marc’s hair started to fade away, turning black. Nathaniel panicked

“I have to get you...” He begins to lift Marc “out of here!” He then carries him bridal style “... Come on.”

Nathaniel carried Marc away from the field and into a nearby cave. He set him down inside and examined the surroundings

“Alright,” he sighs “this should be good for now.”

Marc sat down and pushed his wet black hair out of his face “Thank you...”

Nathaniel looked at him, stunned and speechless. A minute later, a bonfire was made and Marc began warming himself. Nathaniel, however, kept pacing around

“What kind of Carnelian am I supposed to be?” He turns to Marc “Look at this! It's my fault you're stranded here. How am I gonna save you?”

“... You already did.” Marc replied

Nathaniel sputtered “What!?

“You already saved me.” Marc tells him

Nathaniel stays silent and sits down next to the bonfire, still perturbed. The two remained silent for a moment, thinking about the accidental fusion they performed earlier. Nathaniel stared at his gem, and then at Marc’s gem. The silence between them goes on for about a minute, until...

“I... I've seen gems fuse before,” Marc says “but I had no idea that's what it felt like. I always thought... I never realized that fusion... that'd you'd disappear like that.”

“It's never like that!” Nathaniel exclaims “Whenever I've fused, it's always just been me, but bigger, I... I've never had four eyes before...”

“I've never had more than two!” Marc said with a smile “It was nice.”

Nathaniel blushes “Ha... yeah...” He notices Marc tugging on a strand of his now black hair, “... I think your hair looks nice like that.” and immediately, he looked down in embarrassment

Eventually, the rain stopped, and Marc and Nathaniel stepped out of the cave. They climbed over a hill and witnessed a sunrise in the horizons

Where did we go?

What did we do?

I think we made something

Entirely new!

And it wasn't quite me

And it wasn't quite you

I think it was someone

Entirely new!

Night fell, Marc and Nathaniel lay in the grass to gaze at the moon, while talking about the accidental fusion

"Ohh... umm.. Well, I just can't stop thinking..." Nathaniel spoke quietly.

"So... umm... Did you say I was different?" Marc asked in response.

"And you hadn't before?" Nathaniel asked

"Of course not. When would I have ever?" Marc said with a sad smile

"I'm so sorry"

"No, no, don't be."

"And now you're here forever!"

"What about you?"

"What about me?”

Marc cupped Nathaniel’s cheek in one hand, “Well, you're here, too. We're here together..." and held his hand in the other.

Marc then led Nathaniel into a forest. He began humming a song, to which Nathaniel then joined in too. Marc places his hand on Nathaniel’s shoulder, and Nathaniel’s places his on Marc’s waist. Then they hold each other’s hands.

They danced together. Nathaniel then twirls Marc, lifts him, and they eventually fused together back into Marcthaniel. This time, his hair was half black and half red

Past Marcthaniel began stumbling around, still unfamiliar to his body.

_‘I was back; I was someone and I didn't know who. But I felt I was getting the hang of my strange new form...’_ Marcthaniel started walking perfectly without any problems _‘...And then I fell.’_

Marcthaniel tripped and rolled down a hill.

“... Ouch.” He places a hand on his forehead

Suddenly, a sword was pointed at Marcthaniel’s face, causing him to flinch and recoil

“Don't hurt him!...” He thinks for a moment “Don't hurt... me?

The sword-bearer is then revealed to be Juleka. She gasps

“It's you! The fusion...”

Alix and Rose run over to see what all the commotion is

“It’s him.” Rose whispered

“What are you doing here?” Alix’s gem glows as she’s about to summon her weapon

Marcthaniel holds his hands up in defense “Please! We didn't mean to fuse! Well... well, we did this time. We'll unfuse! We, we'll...”

Marinette approached from behind Alix, Rose, and Juleka

“No, no, please...” She said in a calm voice “I'm glad to see you again.”

_ ‘And there they were: Marinette, the leader of the rebellion, and her terrifying renegades Alix, Juleka, and Rose. _

Marcthaniel looks up at her, confused “I don't upset you?”

Marinette kneels down and giggles, “Who cares about how I feel?” she places a hand on his shoulder “How you feel is bound to be much more interesting.”

“How I feel?... I feel... uh, lost... and scared... and happy.” He furrows his brow “W-why am I so sure that I'd rather be this than everything I was supposed to be, and that I'd rather do this than anything I was supposed to do?”

Marinette laughs “Welcome to Earth!”

“C-can you tell me!? How was Nathaniel able to alter fate? Or, why was Marc willing to give up everything? W-what am I!?” He asked, and Marinette put a finger to his lips

“No more questions. Don't ever question this.” She holds Marcthaniel’s hands “You already are the answer.”

“So... ?” Marin asks “What was it?” Marcthaniel raises an eyebrow “The answer.“

Marcthaniel whispers, “Love.”

“Wow... I knew it.”

“So did I.”


End file.
